That Girl No More
by KagomeHiei
Summary: Sequel to That Girl: He returns to a changed Kagome. Placing his plan in action, will she accompany him on a dangerous task, that puts both of their lives on the line. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Heyllo! Attention reader, this is the author speaking! x) Welcome to the well planned sequel of That Girl. I am proud to be writing a sequel to this story, and i hope it is loved as much as possible :D! If you cant give love to it, then give reviews xD.

Well, now further ado! That Girl No More.

(Warning: Author not responsible, for cravings, anxiousness, or impatience xD)

Real Warning: Minor Lemon, Angst, and Heart stopping Surprises xD

Enjoy!:D

* * *

_Melting, that's what it felt like.. _

_His skin burned against hers, in a fiery passion. His touches drove here to insanity. His kisses sizzled her desire._

_"Sasuke..." She moaned his name. He ran his hand over her breasts in more than lust. Grabbing a hold of one he lightly massaged it, earning a small noise of pleasure. She could feel his smirk, when he took her other nipple into his mouth. She couldn't help but place a shaky hand into his hair. He sucked and bit on it, earning more noise and a fists clenching his hair. She changed breasts, letting his other hand glide downward. She growled, almost like a dog, as he teased at her folds with his finger. She arched her back when she felt him push a finger into her._

_"Ahnn..." She let out a pleasurable moan. She felt another finger enter her as he pumped them into her. Moving faster he brought his lips to hers, and crashed them onto them. Her hand, still in his hair, realised it as she gripped the sheets, feeling the heat in her stomach build. _

_He removed his fingers, much to her pleasure, and positioned himself at her entrance. She brought him down for another kiss, she gave as a yes. He made his way down her neck and thrust into her breaking her barrier._

_Her tears leaked out her eyes. The pain that engulfed her, didn't compare to a kunai to the skin. She felt Sasuke try to sooth her pain. She let out a breath as the pain subsided and was replaced by pleasure. She moved her hips signaling him to move. He moved his member out of her but then thrust back in, rewarded with a love sound. He repeated the process over and over. Her moans and his groans filled the room, when she felt the heat become over whelming._

_"Sasuke..." _

She jolted awake, sweat beading her entire body. She winced as she removed her new claws from her thigh. She panted when she felt the heat in her stomach dissipate. _'That dream.. so vivid..'_ She rose from the sheets and blankets and went to the bathroom. She rinsed her face with cold water, when she noticed her eyes die down from gold back to blue. Sighing she grabbed a towel_, _deciding to take a shower. A **cold** shower.

When she emerged, her hair, still short, curled. Her new acquired tail, yeah _tail_, Shook the water off. She dressed in gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Not bothering to dry her hair, she walked out from her apartment, since she couldn't sleep.

Nights like this always brought back old memories. So pleasant, some not. Nights like this she couldn't help but think of him. His words haunt her dreams, and her nightmares.

She sighed as she found herself at the Konoha gates. Sitting on the same bench she was left on.

_"Your a demon, a monster.."_

She smiled bitterly. She had become just what he said. A demon. Over the past three years, shes trained with Tsunade becoming a human-monster, Training under her Uncle's family for a year, she became a true demon. The dormant kitsune (sp?) blood finally surfacing. That explains her new appearance. Of course the ninja in the village glanced at her, somewhat afraid. They hadn't been introduced to the village of demons yet, and yet she was back after a year, as one. It gave them suspicions. But it past after a few months.

Her strength has greatly improved. She has a speed that rivaled Sesshomaru's and the strength that matched her uncle InuTashio. Also gaining control over Father's chakra, her eyes have strengthened. To say she was so proud of herself. So was Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo and many of her companions..

All but one.

She sighed, trying to get rid of this annoying flutter in her heart.

She took her mind else where. Ah.. yes to the day where Sakura had confront her about that night. Sakura witnessed it all and was giving her pity. Kagome hated that. She didn't need, and want, pity. She was used to this flutter, they call heart break.. She thought.

She sighed again.

"Stop sighing, it's annoying."

The voice was cold and distant. It held a difference in it that most didn't have. And it was male. She slowly turned toward the gates, not afraid of anything. Her mind went blank when she saw onyx eyes, and raven hair. A tall, sculpt pale skinned body, and a beautiful face that held nothing more than a frown.

She stood slowly turning her body to him. "What are you doing here?"

It was the reaction he was hoping for. He couldn't blame her, for acting that way toward him. Yet, it still pegged his dried heart. Sasuke Uchiha was regretful. He stared ta her changed body. Eyes lingering on her boobs that have grown a nice size. Her hands marked with purple scars, and barred claws. Her hair still short from back then. And he noticed she had a tail? Unusual. Not that unusual..

"So you've become a demon eh?" He ignored her previous question.

Her heart fluttered again. She smiled bitterly at him. "Yeah, i have become what you said i am." She let out a dark chuckle. "Happy now?"

The words stung him like.. well like a sword to the chest. She still didn't understand. He huffed. "Hn."

Kagome clenched her claws into her palm. Her dream popping back into her mind. "You didn't answer my first question."

"I don't have to tell you anything." He stated bored.

"I have a right to know. As a ninja of this village," She growled.

He placed on that cocky smirk from years ago. "Well as a rouge ninja, i have no obligation to tell you anything," Kagome clenched her teeth, "But as a person who can't forget what happened three years ago.." She looked at him, to notice he walking straight for her. She put her fists to her sides ready in case of a attack.

She shuddered in her skin when she felt his hands cover hers. She looked into his face, and saw his eyes sparkle with something. "Orochimaru," He whispered. "He's dead." She didn't falter, but felt her shoulder let a big weight off, "I've collected a few people together, to help me find Itachi.." He counted down in his head. _'3.. 2.. 1'_

"What?" She whispered loudly. "Your still going to get revenge after all i told you!" She backed away from him like he was fire. "Sasuke! You don't understand. The pain.." She let her guard down. "Fine," She looked at him with.. sympathy, "Go ahead. Kill your brother! But don't think I'm going to be there for you!" Sasuke closed the distance between them. She wouldn't have noticed if her eyes hadn't developed. Their bodies only centimeters apart, she felt the heat returning..

"That's why I'm here..." He breath reached her face, warming it. "I want you to come with me,"

"Forget it."

Sasuke didn't falter. He brought his hand to her mid back and pulled her too him. Trying hard to control his emotions. "Kagome.." Her name in his mouth was like candy to her. "Come with me.." Her body tingled when he hugged her softly yet close.

"What do i have to gain? You forget, I carry Father. In case you didn't know Akatsuki have been trying to get their hands on me,"

"And that's why your coming with me," She blinked in his chest. "I can't risk Konoha letting you slip away. Come with me, I'll keep you safe.." He whispered the last part. Kagome dropped her guard completely at his words. Sesshomaru would be so disappointed in her. But, she didn't care right now.

"This must be a dream, another one that won't shake.." She said. Sasuke pulled her even closer, beside his instinct telling him not to.

"Come with me.." He tried one last time.

"...Okay.."

_**TBC**_

How was the first chapter huh :D

Reviews Required: 10 or more (for those who think this is too much well this is to tell me how badly you all want me to continue :)

Ja

~Kage


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! Thanks for the reviews! I can see a lot of you love this story line :D

**Lady Of Vixens:** I was going to do exactly that ^.^ We think alike!

**Smiling Twilight:** I know sorry :( I keep forgetting to!

**Akary Yami:** Thanks for being the first reviewer! ;)

(Warning: Same applies.)

**Real Warning: **Karin bashing :D (For those who like her.. Don't read this chapter;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

She left her headband on her dresser, she wasn't going to need it. He stood by the door waiting for her to finish getting whatever she needed. She sighed, He said they wouldn't be back in a long time. She wondered how long that will be.. Her tail shook, out of her wryness. She packed sweat pants, hair brush, toothbrush, etc.

"Ready.."

It was getting close to dawn and the guards should be at their stations soon. Sasuke nodded, and the exited the apartment building together. One though ton Kagome's mind.. Itachi had to live. For Sasuke's sake.

* * *

"Where did Sasuke-kun go off to now."

A red head whined. She was tall, and almost paled skinned. She wore a purple shirt that 'V' off at her stomach revealing it. Her short purple shorts matched her shirt. Her long sock (I think they are socks), and black ninja shoes. She wore brown framed glasses that framed her red eyes and hair that spiked to the side.

"Ah, shut up Karin!"

A man swore. He had short white hair that went blue at the end. He wore a purple no sleeve shirt with gray pants. Her had brown belt like straps over his chest and a huge sword on his back. His shoes were brown and his eyes were purple.

"Make me!" Karin said pushing her glasses to her face.

"Stop yelling and complaining! Before you make Jugo go crazy!"

Jugo was the man to the side. He had orange spiked hair and red eyes. His clothes were hidden by a black cloak he wore. He stared at a bird that stationed on his finger.

Kagome walked behind Sasuke surprised by this.. unusual group. Was this his team he was talking about? They turned to them when they felt Sasuke's chakra come into view. Kagome saw the red-head, grab a blush and run over to them. She clung to Sasuke's arm, not noticing her standing on his left.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun," The voice reminded Kagome of the old Sakura, "Where were you this whole time?" She trailed her finger up his arm toward his neck, but she was shoved away. Kagome already didn't like this girl. Her instincts again. She glanced at the rest of the people to find them starring at her.

"Eh, who's that Sasuke?" The white haired man ask.

"She'll be accompanying us on our mission."

The man smirked. "That doesn't answer my question.." Kagome noticed he didn't say that out loud. Sasuke walked forward, taking her hand. Kagome followed behind him when she noticed the girl with red hair glaring hotly at her. She couldn't help but give the glare back. Sasuke realised her hand and went to talk to the orange haired man. Kagome stood looking around. She saw the white haired man come up on the side of her.

"Hey there," He said. "Hello." She replied politely. "I'm Suigetsu, what is your name, beautiful?" Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Kagome."

Suigetsu flashed a toothy grin at her. "Kagome Higurashi right?"

"Yes.." She wasn't so surprised anymore. A lot of people knew who she was apparently.

"Nice to meet you. I'm honored." He joked. Kagome shook her head.

"Like wise." She noticed the sword on his back. "Zabuza's sword.."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Kagome sighed at the memory. "I was on the team that defeated Zabuza."

Suigetsu blinked at her. "You were on Sasuke's team?" Kagome nodded as she saw the red head come over to them. Her expression put Kagome on guard. She stood in front of her, a frown plastered.

"So your the little tramp that was on Sasuke's team." Kagome clenched her fists. "Well news flash for you missy," She pushed her glasses to her face. "Sasuke is mine. Understand. Stay away from him." Kagome resisted the urge to rip this girl to shreds.

"Hey back off four eyes," Suigetsu defended. "If he had any interest in you, don't you think he would have made it clear. Live in your fantasies some where else." Kagome chuckled when she huffed and walked away. Sasuke passed her, confused why she was so angry. He walked to Kagome and Suigetsu who was laughing together. He felt something boil inside his stomach. He frowned at this feeling.

Kagome turned to him, with a proud smile. "We're leaving, Jugo said the birds spotted some Akatsuki cloaks around Cloud."

_'Cloud..'_ Kagome thought. Maybe she could visit her family or something. But maybe not, they don't know she is a Rogue now. She nodded as they sped off into the trees. Kagome was dieing to go faster, but she didn't know if they could keep up. She looked to her right and saw the man they call Jugo. He held a calm expression, but their was something about his aura that sprung dangerous. He turned to her and surprisingly smiled warmly. She returned the smile and continued behind Sasuke.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!"

He knocked at the door hoping she would answer. Tsunade wanted to see him, her and Sakura in her office immediately. Sakura had awoken him, confusing it with a date, he got clonked in the head. He knocked more, then gave up. He twisted the knob and surprise the door was open.

"Kagome.." He walked in to find it quiet. He smelled around and noticed no one was in her for at least four hours. He walked to her room that was wide open. She must be gone. He walked over to her dresser, to find her head band their.

Naruto thought it was very odd.

"Naruto.." Sakura came through to the room. And saw Naruto starring at Kagome's headband. Odd.. she to thought. Naruto then ran to her bathroom, searching her stuff.

"Naruto! You can't go through someones stuff!"

Naruto looked through the cabinets and noticed her favorite brush and toothbrush was gone. He panicked.

"Sakura-chan.. i think Kagome is gone.."

"What Naruto? She can't be gone we saw her last night."

Naruto shook his head. Something was not right.

* * *

They kept going all day, though Kagome didn't mind. She could go on for days, thanks to her demon side.

"Can we stop for some water!" Suigetsu complained for the what hundredth time today. Sasuke stopped on the ground as Suigetsu took water from his pouch and sat and drank it. Kagome stood, and watched Karin fall from exhaustion. Jugo just stood and leaned against a tree. Kagome felt weeded out, she was the only one not tired?

"Aw! Refreshing!" Kagome smiled at his antics. She looked to the sky and saw it was setting. They were close to Suna, and Cloud was still days away.

Sasuke too looked to the sky. Indeed the sun was setting, they would need to stop and rest for the night. "We'll stop here for the night."

He announced. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees, and stream was not to long away. Kagome sat in a spot next to Sasuke. Which she was ordered. She sat down and glanced at the fire that was made. It was quiet besides Karin's attempts to get Sasuke to sit with her. She felt Suigetsu come by her while Sasuke went to get something to eat.

"Hey Hime-chan," She looked at him as he reached toward the ground. She yelped she felt him pull on her tail. She backed away and hissed at him like a cat. Suigetsu looked confused and scared. "Whoa, I'm sorry!" Kagome regained her composure and looked around to find them looking at her like she was an alien.

"Why do you have a tail?" Karin asked disgusted. Kagome rubbed her tail and reluctantly sat where she sat before.

Just then Sasuke entered the clearing, mad. He dropped the meat in front of Karin and growled at Suigetsu. He put his hands in front of his face defensive like and moved away. Kagome looked at Sasuke to see his eyes flash with concern?

He sat down next to her glaring at the fire. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with him. Later on everyone was asleep, except for her. She was afraid to sleep because of her dreams. Remembering her last dream, she couldn't risk that again. She starred at the moon as it shined.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

She turned to her side and saw Sasuke talking with his eyes closed. "Can't."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. Then to her tail, "Your tail," She looked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. why wouldn't I be?"

"Suigetsu, pulled your tail and you bugged out..." He trailed thinking she would catch on.

"Oh! Well it was an accident, but my tail is very sensitive.." Kagome smiled. Sasuke nodded and turned to the dieing fire, surprised when he felt Kagome lean on his shoulder, her tail brushed against his back. Kagome smiled when she felt him lean his head onto hers.

Unbeknown to the sleeping couple Karin smirked in her sleep about the new information about Kagome. Her new goal, Getting Sasuke back. How? By defeating Kagome. How would she do that? Well, lets just say she learned a new weakness that was an easy target

**TBC**

What will Karin Do? I hate her ;D.

Reviews required - 9 or up.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter;0

**Sweet Midnight Kiss:** Thanks for being the first reviewer ;)

**Valley Goat:** Sasuke doesn't have a tail o.o

**iheartanime43:** You'll see ;D

(Warning: Due to the contents of this chapter, the author cautions Karin lovers to please wait until the next chapter xD).

(Another Warning: Karin haters try to restrain yourself. XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I'm tired!"

Karin clung to Sasuke with all she had. Ever since Kagome came along, Sasuke has been sticking to her side and ignoring her. She was going to change it. She just had to wait until tonight. She smirked as she rubbed his arm. As usual he shoved, her away. She pushed her glasses to her face, glaring at Kagome who was pulled to his side.

_'I'll get her..'_ She smirked again. _'Sasuke will be mine..'_

Suigetsu, who glanced at Karin's smirk, felt his stomach tingle. That look didn't look friendly. He turned his attention back to the Inn, they were going to.

Kagome walked next to Sasuke, her anger calming. Karin pissed her off.

Hell, she pisses everyone off.

They walked to an Inn outside of an upcoming village. Sasuke claimed they needed rest, they've been going for three days straight. Kagome didn't mind. She could go on for at least a weak, but Karin kept on complaining. Annoying. They walked down the road of the town, people starring at them, but barley for awhile. She saw Jugo twitch behind her.

A few days ago she learned about his strange other half, that comes out wanting to kill. If she could guess, it was a demonic reaction. His demon half was gaining control over his human half. She's seen it before. But the intent was more deadly.

Sasuke paid the man, as they made their way to two rooms, that were right next to each other.

"Dude, two rooms?" Suigetsu said. "How's that going to work out?"

Kagome had to control her mind when Karin spoke up. "Sasuke and I will share a room! And you can share with those other two.." She pushed herself onto Sasuke. Kagome turned to look at the other room, taking deep quiet breaths.

"Wrong," Sasuke removed his arm from her grip. "Guys in one room, girls in another." He stated.

Oh, hell no.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade, Kagome's headband on the desk. Tsunade examined the head band, thinking.

"So, she's no where to be found." Naruto and Sakura shook their heads. "Her belongings, well the most precious ones, were gone. And she left her head band. Plus leaving without telling any body," She looked at them seriously, "We can only assume the worst."

"As?" Naruto said impatient.

"She's been captured by the Akatsuki," They looked surprised. "Or she left on her own will. You know how she is.." Tsunade turned to her window. "Kakashi, i want you to track her down. Wherever she is, she's most likely in danger."

* * *

She heard her speak her trash. She heard her talk about her like she was a criminal, but she didn't give a damn. Karin was ignored most of the time. Sasuke had made it clear that they would have to share a room together, one because Karin was going no where near where he slept and two, their past spoke for itself. He and Kagome still weren't comfortable, or intimate with each other.

Kagome sat on her bed as Karin went into the bathroom, saying, or whispering, she was going to the hot spring with the guys. A hot spring did sound nice.

She grabbed a towel from her side and went into the bathroom as Karin exited.

Karin looked out side of the door, and just in time noticed Sasuke walk toward the room. She giggled as she ran after him seeing him take off his robe only wearing a towel.

_'Finally.. Plan A..'_ Karin thought removing her robe only to be in a towel.

Kagome walked out of the room in only a towel no robe. Men that passed by, either stared at her or growled at her. She did blush but didn't comment. So maybe her boobs were barely covered by the towel. So what if her hair was pulled back.

She sighed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin pushed her barely covered self onto Sasuke, when he got up from the spring. He closed his eyes when she tried to push her chest to his face. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Forget it." He said quickly.

"Aw! Don't be so boring!" She attempted to push one more time that caused both of them to fall off of balance. Karin fell onto Sasuke blushing.

Kagome walked into the room, and came in on this scene. She saw Karin on top of Sasuke, both of their bodies tangled together. She saw Sasuke looked to her, seeing who came in. Kagome's mouth dropped a little in surprise.

"Aw! this feels good!"

Suigetsu came from the water at the scene. He frowned noticing Kagome's expression. "What's going on?" He asked. No answer came, but Kagome walked out. And quickly.

Sasuke, when he saw Kagome's expression, pried Karin off of him, grabbed his robe and went after her.

"Nice Karin."

Suigetsu shook his head. "You've started some real shit now."

Karin didn't say nothing but huffed, hiding her smirk. That was just plan A, and it was successful. "Shut up Suigetsu!"

* * *

Glad for her speed, she made it to the other spring in time. Her anger, her instinct, she was losing control of. She had to get out of there. Releasing a shaky breath, she sat on one of the benches in the robe room.

_'What's wrong with me.. I didn't expect Sasuke to stay..loyal.. I mean we're not even together..'_ All that mental training obviously wasn't good enough. She felt his chakra coming closer, she didn't expect him not to find her.

She just noticed, her anger for Karin has made it's on spot in her heart. That wasn't good.

"Kagome," Sasuke stood in front of her. He resented what happened just now. Karin's body squashing his.. was so tempting, that's why he didn't push her off right away. How was he suppose to know that Kagome stood right there. Emotions, or more like hormones, did screw things up.

"What?" She gave him a smile. He found no trace of fake in it. Either she was good at hiding things, or she really didn't care.

"Karin, it wasn't-"

"Sasuke, if your worried about my reaction earlier don't." She interrupted, standing. Sasuke damned his hormones, as he looked at her body through the towel. "Keep your eyes north.." Kagome said teasing. Sasuke chuckled, and looked her in the eye. Her lips were so tempting.. but neither of them were ready.

Surprised, he felt warmth on his face.

Kagome looked at his figure, although she stopped him from looking at hers. They both have grown so much.. She looked into his eyes as he did hers. She couldn't help but look at his lips. They were so tempting. She couldn't help, but place a kiss to them.

Sasuke forgot how good her lips felt on his. He responded to the kiss, liking when she came closer to her. Before it could go father, Kagome pulled away. She smiled and he smirked.

"That's a good start.." She said. She could tell he agreed, because he grabbed her hands.

* * *

Karin put on her glasses as they exited the Inn. It was at least ten in the night and they had to keep moving. Sasuke ran ahead as Kagome ran behind. Now that it was night it was time for plan B. The final move. Karin had trailed behind coming close to Kagome's position. She turned to the demon with a glare that she didn't notice. Then she smiled.

"Kagome.. could i talk to you for a bit?"

Kagome turned to Karin as she asked the question with a smile. Kagome hesitated but stopped at a branch, as she did too. Sasuke and the boys hadn't notice they stopped and kept going ahead.

Karin smile turned in to a cocky smirk, "Kagome, aren't you lucky?"

Kaogme blinked. "You have the power and you have Sasuke.. But I'm hear to change that.."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Oh?"

"I know what you are.." Kagome flinched. "I know what your hear for. I know you can't love. I know your a demon. And i know its forbidden for you to love.." Kagome shrunk at her words. "Your a monster a demon..." Kagome felt herself shake. Karin smirk, one more push. "Sasuke can't love a person that will break his heart! He deserves better! He needs more than a demon who will one day disappear!"

Kagome shook violently. She tried to calm herself, but Father became reckless once again.

_'Grrr.. She, will die..'_

Kagome looked at Karin with four red eyes. They pierced hers with, malice and hate. Karin shrunk back.

But this was part of her plan.

Right?

"Karin.." Kagome's voice was different. Her claws flexed. He fangs barred. Karin backed away, not expecting this. Kagome, in a flash, held Karin by her neck.

"What are you going to do.. kill me? Sasuke needs me. He needs me!" Karin choked. Kagome's grip squeezed tighter. Her claws scrapped at her neck creating marks. Karin was flung away from her.

_'Stop..'_ Kagome thought as she watched.

Kagome walked toward Kain pouncing on her like a tiger. Her hands both circling her neck.

"Karin!"

Kagome heard voices come from the bushes. She saw Suigetsu aim a sword at her. She moved out of the way just in time.

Father chuckled in her head. 'Time for me to go..' Her eyes returned to normal. Kagome watched them stand protectively over Karin, did they know it was her.

"What are you trying to kill her?" Suigetsu asked. She saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at her.

Kagome took steps back.

"Wait.. Kagome?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and indeed it was Kagome, but why would she attack Karin like that?

"Kagome what's the meaning of this?" Sasuke said.

"I'll tell you! She attacked me for no reason when i stopped to clean my glasses!" Karin coughed as he neck truned purple.

"What?"

Kagome looked surprised. "No.." She said.

"I don't think Kagome could do something like that.." Suigetsu trailed.

"Well she did." Karin said smirking in the dark.

"Kagome," Sasuke said. "I'd advise you to stay away from Karin."

Wrong words.

Kagome looked baffled. Did he believe Karin's story? What did he mean? She did nothing but nod. Karin smirked at her confused and hurt feelings in her eyes. Sasuke helped her to her feet, and told them to move on. Jugo and Suigetsu walked with her through the bushes, as Sasuke waited on Kagome to come. She didn't move.

"Kagome come." Sasuke said.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Sasuke turned to her. "Come on." He tried again.

"Sasuke, i don't think it's going to work out anymore... I can't stay with you.." She said. Sasuke raised a confused brow.

"You don't know what your saying. Let's go." He walked toward her. Kagome was back against a tree.

"Don't you see, if i could do that to her, imagine what i could really do.."

"Kagome.." Sasuke trailed. "Come."

"No."

* * *

"Alright Pakkun, do you smell anything?"

Kakashi had the lead running with his dog Pakkun. He and the Rookie nine ran through the forest, searching for Kagome.

"Yes.. yes.. I smell her scent, but it's mixed in with two."

"Two?" Kakashi thought.

"The Akatsuki pair in two.. do you think?" Sakura said.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of her growling. His attention focused on the figure in front of him.

"Ah, you think you could stop this.." The figure stated. "Foolish little brother.. The time has come.."

* * *

"Who's with her?"

Naruto ran ahead. He was worried, if Kagome was with the Akatsuki, then they could go after him as well. This was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"It's Itachi.."

* * *

"Itachi.." Sasuke growled some more. Itachi smirked at him.

"Hand her over.."

"No!"

* * *

"And Sasuke.."

"Sasuke?" Squad seven exclaimed.

* * *

"Fine then.."

Just then more figures erupted from the shadows, all dressed in Akatsuki cloaks.

"We'll have to use force."

**TBC**

Omq! Wow! All those members! xD What's going to happen next!

Stupid KarinxD

Reviews required: 8 or up


	4. Chapter 4

Aw... i feel so down. My story got a bad review, and I'm wondering. Do you guys really like what i write? Is my story going to fast? I don't know.. i feel like my writing level has dropped. So i probably won't update for awhile, to think...

**Sweet Midnight Kiss:** Thanks for being the first reviewer ;)

**ValleyGoat:** Oh! i have to fix that pronto! Thanks ;)

I hope you enjoy :(

* * *

It was unbelievable.

Akatsuki members surrounded them, with a killer intent. Kagome could feel Father rumbling her brain, almost like there was something that he knew that she didn't. Itachi stood next to his partner Kisame, the shark man. Next to them was a man with an orange mask, that gave off strong energy.

They all looked powerful. She could take them on, but not as an individual. Even her powers were limited, and plus she had no idea what these men could do.

"Hey no more stalling, hand over the girl." Kisame said. Kagome dropped her bag on the ground.

* * *

"Pakkun are you sure Sasuke is with them?"

Kakashi asked. They were getting closer to the battle field, and things were getting very tense.

"Yes, i don't forget a powerful scent like that." The pup said jumping a branch.

"Well," Naruto started. "If Sasuke is with Kagome, then there is a good chance that he will do something Sasuke like and go after Itachi and leave Kagome alone." He said, as the most smartest sentence he ever said. Sakura nodded off to the side.

Sasuke did want revenge and she knows he will protect Kagome, but does he know exactly who is after her?

Sakura prayed that the man with the orange mask wasn't there.

"Were getting closer." Pakkun and the team sped ahead

* * *

"So be it, little brother."

Kagome could feel it, as Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other. Something was off. They all stood around, almost as if trying to by time.

Kagome didn't see the fly trap figure in the trees.

"The planets," The dark side said. "There almost aligned."

"I don't get it," The white part said. "Why do we have to wait for the planets to line?"

"Just watch." They turned there eyes to the battle.

Itachi pulled out a kunai, running in first. Sasuke took the same action and ran ahead. Kagome saw Itachi's partner run toward her. She lowered into a stance. If she remembered those years ago, his technique with his sword was to eat the chakra and leave them defenseless. All she had to do was keep her chakra out of the fight.

She smirked as he swung his sword to her head. With her speed she was able to stand on top of the sword as he kept it extended.

"Quick eh?" Kisame smirked. Kagome smirked back, running down to his arm she landed on his arm, using her weight to make him drop the sword. The sword dropped with a clunk. She jumped from the ground and landed beside his sword. Searching the aura around it, she grabbed the handle and jumped onto a branch with it, surprised Kisame hasn't came after her. He just smirked as she held the handle.

Kagome felt the aura around the sword turn as it went defense. Her own aura was enough to calm, as she felt it rumble under the bandages. She smirked when she knew that it accepted her to use it. Kisame frowned below.

"No way.." Kagome jumped form the branch and aimed the sword at him. He quickly made hand signs, trying to make a jutsu, but Kagome cut through his justu.

"You forgot, this sword eats chakra." She smirked at his defeated face. Finishing it, she swung the sword with precision and strength and knocked Kisame, into a tree, knocking him out.

"One down.." She whispered.

She turned enough to see the orange masked man. She couldn't see his expression or anything. Just a red Sharingan, eye. Kagome narrowed her eyes and pointed the sword to him. "You, What do you want with me?"

The masked man step toward her. "Just to talk.."

She kept the sword on guard but listened, Sesshomaru always taught her, always listen before you attack. A lesson Inuyasha always failed to comprehend. "Kagome Higurashi,"

"Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Earth, Mercury, Venus.." The Dark side said. "Their all aligned... Now watch.."

"It's time, for him to be realised..." Kagome, who had the sword rose, felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt the markings cover her body once again. _'What?'_ Kagome thought as the sword fell from her hands. "The planets have aligned, and the energy is focused to one spot.. You." Kagome clutched her stomach.

_'Hehehe... finally...'_

Kagome didn't understand what's going on. Neither prophecies mentioned the planets causing Father realise, what was happening?

"Look!" Sakura exclaimed. She could see Sasuke fighting with Itachi, but both weren't damaged at all. She saw an unconscious member against the tree. Neji noticed he had no sword, but it was off to the side, next to a fallen Kagome. Sakura's eyes widened, as she saw the orange masked man standing over her. "Kakashi!"

"Yeah i know," The entered the clearing gaining everyone's attention. Sasuke and Itachi turned to them. Sasuke, turning to Kagome, who crouched on the ground. What was wrong with her? He turned his body to the scene everyone was watching, Sasuke not noticing Itachi leave from behind him.

"Kagome-chan!"

Naruto exclaimed. Who was she with, Sasuke or the Akatsuki, and why was she in pain.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived." The masked man said. "But your too late..." His Sharingan blazed in the oddest way. It filled with the three tomoe, but then it changed into a full solid circle. Kagome felt Father's chains rust and break. She yelped when she felt Fathers eyes surface over hers.

Itachi stood on top of a tree over the scene. He saw his younger brother attempt to approach Kagome but was stopped by the ninja of the Leaf. Itachi knew, if the Demon was realised, everyone would be in danger, but he had a plan. Looking at Tobi, he timed his attack perfectly, being the genius he was.

_'Fire style: Fire ball Justu'_ His fire ball headed quickly toward Tobi, he disappearing before it hit. Tobi turned to the fire ball his Sharingan back to normal, before he could finish. Somehow, the fireball disappeared, but Itachi appeared in front of him. "What's this Itachi?"

Kagome panted as she rose her head to the men before her. Her eyes blazing red. The barrier was already broken, now Father could escape.

"Trying to stop me?"

Sasuke was confused. First Itachi helps The man get to Kagome, but then he stops him?

Kakashi walked toward Kagome, cautiously. Kagome panted and turned her eyes to Kakashi. "Kakashi.."

"Try not to push your energy, that would be very dangerous." Sakura and Naruto came up to her. But stood back a little.

"Itachi stand down.." The mask man said. Itachi stood his ground. Kagome yelped louder when she felt, Father's chakra spike through.

Tobi turned to her his Sharingan reactivating. "Kagome.. You must not want Father to appear." A barrier erupted, a red one. It pushed Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto away from her an out of the barrier. Leaving Tobi in.

"Damn!"

"Now that Tobi has Kagome in that barrier," The dark side man said. "There's nothing stopping Kagome's anger from rising and fully breaking the seal.."

"So the Leaf ninja.."

"That's right, And even Sasuke, can't stop it now."

Sasuke ran toward the barrier watching the man speak to Kagome. His voice loud.

"I won't let him go!" Kagome yelled.

"Why?" Tobi started. "To protect those people. Those same people who are frightened of what you are."

Kagome clenched her teeth and hid her eyes. Kakashi hit the barrier but it didn't budge. "No Kagome! Don't listen to him!" He said.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"He, is trying to rise Kagome's hidden anger and sadness to weaken the barrier that keeps that demon sealed in her." They looked shocked. "If Kagome believes his words we are all doomed."

Sasuke turned to Kagome. She wouldn't listen would she? Nothing has gone wrong to make her fell angry or sad.

Right?

"Yes, those people! they care about me." Kagome denied.

"Oh really, then why would Sasuke take that woman's side and not yours?" Kagome shook her head as the red chakra sprung from her body. "Sasuke, who's known you all your life, takes another woman's side and not yours, And why?" She didn't want to know. "Because he hates you! your a monster, a danger to them all!"

His Sharingan grew as he felt the evil presence finally taking surface.

"How could Sasuke love someone like you! A person who hurts without a care in the world! a...demon."

That was it. Kagome screamed. Her sadness and anger finally surfacing.

Her hatred for Karin added to the fire as she felt Father's chuckle rise into the air of the dark.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome shook her head violently._ 'It's true.. I am a monster! I am dangerous! how could they care for me!' _

_'Your a monster.. and you can't control his power anymore.. I want nothing to do with you anymore!'_

_"Kagome, you must understand. Your very dangerous. We saw what happen in your fight with Sesshomaru, and we know what you are." Anko said. "We have to keep you locked up."_

_'Your father didn't reject the decision, knowing that i was his father. Yet, he hated you so, because you were the one holding me in contempt and he hated you because you brought 'disgrace' to the clan, by the rumors..'_

Everything she was told before now was true. There's no stopping it.

"Kagome!" Sasuke banged on the barrier, but she couldn't hear him. How did that man know what happened between her and Karin. How? But it wasn't true he never took Karin's side. And it looks to be Kagome believed what he said. Sasuke hit the barrier harder. Not noticing Itachi next to him. He hit it one final time, his wrist being grabbed by Itachi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head. "It's over.."

"What do you know?" Sasuke attempted to attack his brother, but caught himself. Actually not paying attention to Itachi, he turned to Kagome once again.

Kagome lost conscious sometime ago.

"Now come on out! Father!"

A huge rumble shook the Earth. The Leaf Ninja moved away from the barrier as it was sucked into Kagome's body. The red energy swirled around her body as it rose.

They watched as Kagome's body was covered by a bright blinding light. Her body stretched until it was completely gone, only leaving a hole into the sky.

They all gasped with horror when a red huge had reached form the hole..

**TBC**

Like i said i won't update for awhile..

Hope you enjoyed :|

Review required: 6 or up


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back! And I've decided on not to update so fast.. I know a lot of you love that i update everyday but i can't do that, some people don't like how fast it's going so I'm going to update every other day :D

**Warning: Reader may be confused. **

**Real Warning:** Killings and unexpected happenings xD

* * *

"Finally, I'm Free!"

The words hit The Leaf ninja like a monster that just exited the crate in a secret laboratory. The huge red hand connect to a huge forearm. After the first arm a leg bended as the hole grew larger.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled.. scared. A huge head exited, long damp blond hair, four red sharp eyes, and two horns. Two dog ears, claws and fangs grinned evilly. A large cloth hung from the waist of the demon. His skin was blood red as he stood over the trees. His laugh echoed through the forest, and hell maybe even the entire world.

Leaf ninja couldn't help but let their fear spike and shock raise to their faces.

Sasuke looked up at the huge demon. Kagome's face flashed through his mind. So this was Father. The evil protective demon that harbored inside of Kagome's head, this was him.. Not possible.

The whole in the air condensed and disappeared, as Kagome's body reappeared. It hung in the air for what seemed like a minute, as a ball of energy erupted from her body, and out of her eyes. Then, her body fell to the ground beneath the demons feet.

There was a chuckle as the ninja ran to her. "You can't save her now." Another chuckle. "She's done for." The demon laughed as he backed away starring at the land from his point of view. Tobi smiled from the shadows.

"Kagome." Naruto shook her body. It didn't move at all. "Kagome, wake up!"

Sasuke stared ta her body through, gray eyes. His black had died down, when he realized, Father must have took her energy from her. She was dead.. gone. He also noticed her tail, claws and markings gone. She was normal again..

"Naruto!" Kakashi shook his head lowly.

There was another loud laugh, as the ninja looked up toward the sky. Father had a finger in the air. He charged it up with red chakra and ran it in a circle, cutting through the sky. A huge black hole led an evil presence into the world. The darkness was starting to spread, as the sky turned red.

"We have to get to the Leaf, immediately." Kakashi said glanced worriedly at the red sky. While everyone watched Father, Sauske bent down and picked Kagome up, bridal style. He unconsciously hugged her body closer. She was so cold, and pale.

"Come on!"

"Oh no you don't.." They heard Father chuckled. "Gem stays with me." They watched as he made lava creatures appeared. Kakashi recognized these creatures, they were from the underworld.

"No.." Sasuke whispered trying to keep Kagome's body from going away. It glowed with a red hue, as she started to float toward the sky. He lost his grip after awhile, and her body floated toward Fathers open hand. They saw Kagome's body being cradled in his hand.

"Take care of them.." Father said before he disappeared, with Kagome.

The creatures around them stared at them with blood lust. The Rookie nine and Itachi crept into a circle.

"We lost her.." Sakura started.

"We'll get her back again!" Naruto said.

"First.." Kakashi said.

"We have to kill him." Sasuke finished Sharingan activated.

With a new goal he destroyed as many creatures as he could.

Father was going to pay.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

"Father.."

He had long white hair tied into a ponytail. He held the marking of the purple crescent moon. He was an Inu demon. Inutashio. He watched the sky turn red, and a man with long black hair and red eyes appear. His niece on his shoulder.

"What a surprise." He lied.

"InuTashio, long time no see son." Father walked toward the gates of Tsuki, as a human demon. Sesshomaru and the rest of the village, surprisingly welcomed him. He walked through and gave Kagome to Inuyasha, who clenched his jaw at her pale calm face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, i think Kagome is more safe here than anything else ne?"

"Why would you bring her here? Weren't you going to kill her?" A beautiful lady asked. She had long black shiny, silky hair and a nice face. Izayou, Kagome's Aunt. Human aunt.

Father looked ta Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. He remembered her sad and broken face all those years ago, how she turned to him for some comfort. How he took care of her whenever she needed help. How he protected her, raised her. She was like his Daughter. He shook his head. "That's something we both want to figure out.." He trailed before disappearing once again.

They raised confused brows and turned to the dead body in Inuyasha's hands.

"Prepare the blood line.." InuTashio said. Sesshomaru nodded.

The prophecy will be fulfilled.

* * *

"No this can't be.. were doomed.." Tsunade gave up. Their purpose for watching her was to prevent this and the red sky was not reassuring, and plus he disappeared taking Kagome with him, and they have no clue where he went. She glanced at the sky again. Not liking this feeling.

"Were sorry Ma-Lady, we didn't get there in time.."

"Save it Kakashi, and you!" She pointed to Sauske who frowned. "How dare you show up in this village, and lure her out of this village just to help you find him!" She pointed to Itachi. "If anything i should have you executed, this would have never happened if-"

"Grandma don't get your granny panties in a bunch! We'll get Kagome back-"

"Oh! and how do you oppose we do that?" Tsuande stomped on the ground creating the tower to shake. Sasuke stood back guilty. Yeah guilty. He did take Kagome away from the safety of the village for him. He was selfish. He looked over to Itachi, who stared at Tsunade, who was scolding him. His brother made no move to kill him and he made no move to kill him. Kakashi said that they rivalry between them could wait. Naruto said it didn't have to happen at all.

Sasuke didn't care about Itachi right now.

Not when he has Kagome to worry about. The sting his his stomach reappeared, form three years ago.

He needed her back.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune burst through the door of the ninja filled room.

"What now?" Tsuande exclaimed.

"It's Tsuki island!" Shizune exclaimed with a smile. "They have her! Kagome is there with them. Apparently Father dropped her off an hour ago!"

The ninja in the room lightened up.

"How did you get this information?" Tsunade asked.

"Me."

He had white hair and two dog ears. Red attire and no shoes.

Inuyasha.

**TBC**

**Not proof read :D**

**What is going ot happen next? :O**

**Reviews required: 8 or up.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Heyllo! Sorry for the late ness i start school in 3 days x) Yay! My freshman year.. I'm nervous.. x)

(**Warning:** May cause too much anxiousness)

**Real Warning: **Nothing comes to mind x)

_**Not revised**_

* * *

"Inuyasha Tashio.." Tsunade mumbled. Inuyasha had entered the room with no expression on his face. Thanks to the information given, they know that Kagome was on Tsuki with her family.

Sasuke looked to the ground, still guilty.

_(..which he should be.)_

He gave her the wrong idea. Karin was nothing to him, and he still never apologized to her for what he said all those years ago. He deserved this feeling that boiled and nagged in his stomach. He hated it. All his training and he was still weak. Speaking of weak..

He turned to Itachi, who looked out the tower with boredom. The anger for his brother rose at his glance at him, but it was over run by the feeling of guilt.

_'Kagome.. I'm sorry..'_

He didn't know why he was apologizing now.. She was dead. Dead. The word brought back so many unwanted and harbored feelings. He could almost feel himself giving into depression.

"So she's.." Sakura started, Which Inuyasha nodded with a smirk.

Wait a smirk?

"Yeah for now," The ninja and Hokage looked confused immediately. "My dad's preparing a blood line transfer."

"What?" Half the ninja asked.

"A blood line transfer," Tsunade started. "Is a forbidden justu used to bring back the dead. But the term Blood Line has a purpose. In order to bring back that dead person you need blood from a relative to stabilize inside the body."

Interesting.

So Kagome had a chance. Sasuke's eyes sparkled with the small hope.

_(Sakura noticed..)_

The depression holding back slightly.

"So she's being revived?"

_(No duh, Naruto.)_

"Great! Now all we need to do is kill this Father and-"

"It's not that simple.." Inuyasha interrupted. "There is only one person that could defeat him, and that is Kagome. She's the only one with the power to kill him. Our help will just be a hindrance."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kiba started. "She unleashed him! And now her power and life is gone! Even though she's coming back how do we know she's up for it."

"There was another prophecy.." Now Sasuke was interested. Inuyasha breathed a sigh. "There was a legend of a great evil being harbored by a girl of the Leaf. She was to be token care of by this evil until one day when she wasn't strong enough to handle his presence and let him go. The girl was to die that day, but some say creatures just like that evil will bring her back to life. She will be able to confront this evil with her new life. Her powers were to be unstoppable."

"The blood line is to bring her back, but here is a catch to it.." Tsunade closed her eyes only to re-open them. "The person must want to come back."

Naruto nodded confident. "Kagome will come back! Believe it!"

Inuyasha stood still, "Well I need to get back to Tsuki,"

"How did you get here so fast?" Lee asked.

Inuyasha smirked cockily. "Ha! I'm a half demon! I can travel two times faster than a human."

"Half Demon.." Some ninja in the room paled. He was a demon, so why wasn't he eating them?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Typical reaction, "Tsuki is a village of Demons, Full demons, half, Good and bad."

Oh my.

"Well I'm sending some ninja-"

"No," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Excuse me." Tsunade's eye twitched.

"You see I'm already going against my Father's wishes by coming here and telling you all of this. The Leaf village ninja are forbidden from making contact with Kagome until she's defeated Father."

"Forbidden!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the half demon, suspicious. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto's anger said.

"Kagome, already let go of Father because of all of you," Inuyasha demeanor turned threatening. "Each and every one of you mean something to her, and it could trigger some unwanted feelings that could cause her mind to dysfunction."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"The only thing were focused on is power,"

Sasuke recognized this speech.

"The rest doesn't matter."

The room got scary quiet.

"I'm having this feeling of De Ja Vu.." Naruto said. The room was still silent as Inuyasha exited with one last bow to the Hokage. Tsunade kept her hands crossed in front of her, shaking slightly. Knowing that she couldn't do anything to help Kagome. This wasn't right, but Inuyasha seemed confident enough to have them stay out of it.

"I guess its settled then," The ninja turned to her. "All of you are to stay away from the village of Tsuki."

"But Baa-chan!-"

"Naruto," Her tone was silencing. "I know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do," The ninja in the room bowed their hands and prayed silently that this would all work out.

_'Like hell, I'm going to stay back and do nothing.'_ Sasuke's eyes held the determination he felt.

* * *

"Don't forget the Boar sign."

Sesshomaru ordered some demons to complete the huge seal in the corridor. Kagome's body lay motionless in the middle. Pale and non existing. Her face was so calm, it almost made him lose his concentration. The red sky, that showed through the window, reddened. Father was going to make his move and they had to be prepared for it. The scrambling ninja in the middle of the room made the multiple markings around her body.

Sesshomaru and his Father sat across from each other, ready for the blood transfer.

They had everything.

The body, The relatives and a full moon, that showed through the red sky.

_'Just a few more minutes'_

* * *

Strange, for the end of the world it was awfully quiet...

Sasuke couldn't keep his mind straight as he stood in front of the village gates. Like he said he wasn't going to stand by, and Tsuki was a few days away. There was just no way he could get there in time to help her. He shook his head of the constant negative thoughts. Tightening his clenched fists he was prepared to leave, once again.

"Hold it."

He turned around and found

Inuyasha.

He was standing there smirking at him knowingly. And he didn't like it. "Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't answer but turned back around to face the gates. Inuyasha frowned unknown to Sasuke. "You won't make it.. " Inuyasha trailed. Sasuke didn't stop walking out the gates. Inuyasha walked silently behind him, thinking about how much Kagome would talk and sob over this guy. He was rude and disrespectful. Cold yet powerful in his own way. At first Inuyasha didn't like the sound of him. He seemed like the type to be gay.

But now looking at him, he was wrong. Uchiha Sasuke was arrogant, but deep down he cared a lot. Inuyasha smirked as he jogged in front of the raven haired boy, blocking his way.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at Inuyashas gold ones. Surprisingly Inuyasha knelled down in front of him his back to him. "Get on."

Ugh. This was so wrong. But it was necessary..

"What?" Sasuke's eye visibly twitched. What the_ -Hell- _was he doing.

"Get on. Its a two day journey to Tsuki, but like I said I can travel two times faster than a human."

No response.

"Look we are pressed for time." Inuyasha sighed angrily as he finally felt Sasuke on his back. Giving the road ahead a disgusted look he jumped off. Heading toward Tsuki island.

Fate was a funny thing. A shadow walked up to the place where they took off. The tears she thought she kept behind fell down her face. Once again she couldn't do anything to stop him from going. _'Sasuke-kun...' _

Sakura's pink hair flowed as emerald eyes watched the red sky become more and more red.

_SasuKag..._

"Time has come.." His voice gruff, as he stood over the army of lava creatures. The world was silently giving into the evil presence emitted from him. The ninja world will finally collapse taking everything with it.

_..._

_.._

_._

"Let's begin."

InuTashio nodded to Sesshomaru as they began the series of hand signs needed. They matched each others pace and preformed the Tiger seal. Placing both arms over the spot of transfer, they felt there blood form into chakra and exit toward Kagome's cold lifeless body.

The glow that emitted from her signaled her spirit was getting called from from wherever she was. A huge light covered the area where she was, shielding her body from view. Sesshomaru felt the sweat bead on his face as he was slowly losing consciousness. Kagome's soul was bigger than average, but it shouldn't take this long.

Could it be possible, that she didn't want to come back?

Inuyasha opened the huge doors to the room as they watched the bright light in the middle of the room get brighter. "Damn, were too late.." Sasuke took a step forward watching the demons around the circle watch with as much amazement.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Sasuke turned to Inuyasha to find no one there, but he was smacking his nose. If you looked close enough you could see a small figure landing on his palm. "Myouga, what do you want?" Inuyasha was talking to it. Sasuke raised an invisible brow. "It's seems that Father is dispatching his army."

"What?" Inuyasha frowned deeply, "Yes, but I've informed your Father and her has dispatched squads to the nations to help protect them."

"Okay then why are you here?"

"Well, it seems like Kagome's soul, is resiting."

"Resisting?" Inuyasha shouted. "How can she resist."

The little figure in Inuyasha palm jumped with fright. "It seems something is holding her back. But we are not sure." Sasuke furrowed his brows at the info and looked toward the ball of light, that now touched the ground and expanded. So, she doesn't want to come back after all, he had to change that.

Without thinking Sasuke ran toward the ball of light. Inuyasha attempted to stop him, but it was too late. Sesshomaru watched as Sasuke's body was engulfed into the light, his chakra and smell disappearing. Soon the light had got brighter, leaving the two Inu demons shocked. The Light sustained as the demons gathered around it.

"Myouga what just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm," Myouga sat crossing his legs and arms. "It seems that Kagome's spirit has allowed the boy inside. I don't know what would happen. But if this goes wrong, they both could vanish. No soul or anything."

Inuyasha cursed himself... Maybe bringing Sauske here was a mistake.

A world ending mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention reader** xD, In this chapter you will find out why the plot was quickened. This chapter will probably answer all the questions you've been wanting to know.

(**Warning:** Jump Scenes, so if confused, read again... and again)

**Real Warning:** Mature scenes, Language, Rapid Time changes.

* * *

_It was dark_

_That was for sure._

_First there was a huge light and next, nothing, but darkness._

_He glanced around with nothing but senses, his eyes blinded by the darkness. "Mama!" He turned around rapidly. Suddenly a light engulfed the dark clearing coming from the farthest end of the room. It lit up the whole area. Sasuke covered his eyes with his forearm. When the light died down he moved his arm, only to see he was in a house. A big house._

_"Mama!" _

_He turned around to see a little girl. She was unusually... cute for her age. She looked to be two years old. But strange enough Sasuke felt that he knew her._

_"Dammit girl what do you want!" He turned back, to where he was facing straight. A woman stared at him. She was tall with raven hair and brown eyes. Her expression was angry as she looked at him. _

_"Mama! Can you help me with this?" The child asked._

_"How may times do I have to tell you," The woman walked up to him. At first he thought she was just ignoring his presence, which he frowned at, but he was dumb folded, when she walked right through him. Through him...? _

_No matter how many rumors hes heard of him going crazy, he knew that wasn't possible to happen, but yet the woman walked through his chest like he wasn't even there. That's when he looked down to his body and saw he was glowing a blue that nothing else was glowing._

_"Get in your room, and don't come out without permission!"_

_He turned back to where the woman had placed, or more like shoved the little girl back into her room. She huffed in an angry voice, "Demon child." _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion, but they widened when he felt himself being pulled forward. The room, or hall he was in, was fast forwarding, almost making it like a roller coaster. The walls went by in brown flashes, as they soon changed to a blue color. He felt his stomach churn when the walls finally stopped._

_Sasuke blinked as he stood in front of the same door. Reaching his guts he went toward the door, grabbing the gold knob he twisted it._

_The door creaked as it opened. He looked inside to see a young girl, the same one as before but she was older. She looked to be seven as she sat reading her book. Sasuke slowly walked in, seeing as the girl hadn't noticed him. He saw her blink into her book, and surprisingly raised her head._

_Funny, she looked straight at him, and didn't say anything._

_"Funny," The girl started. Her lips were perfectly glossed without the lip gloss. Her eyes were an unusual blue that he knows hes seen before. "I never knew there was such a thing as a guardian angel, but he says your my guardian angel."_

_Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly. The girl was looking at him but, he realized she was looking through him."Who are you?" He tried. The girl just glanced back down to her book, not hearing him. Figures,_

_"Hey worthless," A boy came in with a devious smirk on his face, the girl, whom he assumed the boy was talking to (Cause no one would dare call him that), just kept reading. "Time for dinner."_

_Again she said nothing but blinked into her reading. The brown haired boy frowned as Sasuke watched him approach the girl. Sasuke could feel the evil intent coming off the boy, and he had this strange feeling to protect the young girl. But he just stood and watched the girl being hit in the head, her book falling to the floor._

_"Why'd you do that!" The girl yelled. It must have hurted._

_"Mom said dinner!" He yelled back louder in her face. The girl clenched her teeth, and just sat on the ground clutching her head. "Mom!" The boy said but didn't finish._

_"Kagome!" Sasuke's eyes widened, this girl. She was Kagome..._

_No wonder she seemed so familiar. Those blue eyes and that hair, and the strange felling that boiled in his gut. It was Kagome.._

_"Get your stubborn ass in here!" _

_He couldn't believe this.._

_This was Kagome, but how.. She wasn't seven._

_But this must be her life before. She was treated badly, he never knew. The way he saw her parents yell at her, uncared for her, it was like she never had parents. When Kagome and the boy exited the room, the walls started to fast forward again. Sasuke faced what was ahead as they came to a stop._

_But he wasn't face with in a room. He was faced in a forest. He looked around, sensing something near by. _

_"Stop!" _

_Sasuke snapped his head to the left_

_That was Kagome's voice. He walked quickly to were he heard her voice._

_"Please! Leave me alone!" He walked into a small clearing, his blood immediately boiled.

* * *

_"Cover that side!"

Tsunade pointed as she yelled over the Hokage roof top. Just recently many strange creatures, made of lava _-Lava, dammit- _Entered the village. She immediately dispatched Anbu squads to take care of the creatures. They have already burned half of the village.

"Hokage-sama!" An anbu appeared. He bowed to her quickly before rising, "Men from Tsuki have arrived."

Just as he said that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and many other demons appeared. Their expressions very very _-did i mention very-_ serious.

"Don't worry about a thing," Inuyasha started looking out toward one of the smoke trails in the village. "We will take care of the creatures, you concentrate on getting your villagers safe." The anbu grimaced under his mask, hating that Inuyasha was giving their Hokage_ orders_. But Tsunade didn't seem to mind as she nodded with determination, and turned to him, "Anbu, dispatch the squads on a code thirty-four, leave the injured to me."

"Hai." He disappeared as Tsunade summoned a small slug.

"Ready Katsuyu?"

"Hai, Mi'lady,"

* * *

_Sasuke felt rage. More rage than he has ever felt. _

_There in the forest was Kagome. _

_She was trapped between a tree and a man with long black hair. He couldn't see his eyes or face but he sounded pure evil. Kagome attempted to move out of the way, but alas her small, barely developing figure, was not strong enough. Sasuke could only watch when the man reached for one of her breasts, trying to make her give in. _

_The fifteen year old looking Kagome, grimaced and closed her eyes, not wanting this. Sasuke wanted to walk over there, but knew he couldn't make a difference. These were memories, not the real deal. He couldn't protect her, like he couldn't back then. _

_"No!" _

_The man with black hair pushed himself onto her, smirking as she attempted to move. By now one of his hands held her breast while the other roamed her body almost hungrily. "Struggling won't help." Sasuke heard the man start to say. His fists clench, as he watched his hand go down her pants. He couldn't take control of his Sharingan that swirled out of control. _

_"Sasuke!" _

_He flinched._

_Just flinched._

_She just called his name didn't she._

_She called for his help, and he wasn't there..._

_"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? Ha ha! Yeah right! I've heard all about you two! Just give up!" The man started, as he unbuttoned his pants. "He'll never come for you!" _

_"Ah!" He heard Kagome scream. He closed his eyes and looked toward the ground. He could feel the forest scene disappear as his stomach clenched once again. He couldn't stop the heat from forming to his eyes. Creating a barrier of tears._

_He shook off the feeling. A small drop falling down his face, never reaching the ground. He looked up and saw he was in a long corridor. A long hall way with many doors. Many of them different colors._

_He looked to the left and the closest door was a black one. He blinked and walked toward it. Taking the knob he opened it. Cautiously he looked inside, glad too see noting was there. He closed the door, and turned to the other, it was a light shade of blue, he walked toward it and opened it. It too held nothing._

_He looked in at least every door but all of them held nothing. _

_He furrowed his brow in frustration. Coming to the last door, it was navy blue red white and black in one. Thinking that was interesting he opened it. Expecting nothing he just peaked his head inside, still cautious._

_Surprised when he saw something. He looked closer and saw red. Two red eyes. He opened the door all the way walking in. He stared at the two eyes that didn't blink. "Who's there?" He cautioned. The eyes blinked once but kept staring. "Hello!" He tried louder. _

_The eyes blinked two time, "Crrrr!" It sounded like a bird. In fact it was, a crow. He could see the black wings flap as they exited the room. It hung in the air facing him. "Crr!" Something told him to follow the black bird._

_He ran behind the bird cautious. Passing many doors and hall ways. The bird flew and cruised until they reached the end of the long hall way. Sasuke panted slightly, exhausted. He blinked at the two doors ahead. One was a light brown but one was all rusty and iron like. Broken chains hung from it, that just sprung a sense of danger._

_"CRRR!" The bird inquired very loudly, as it disappeared. _

_Sasuke blinked at both doors, so he had to decide which door to go in._

_Not going to happen. _

_He was going through both doors._

_First he turned to the chained covered door. The most mysterious looking, he wanted to get a good look in it. Grabbing the long handle, he winced back when a red lightening energy shocked him. Shaking his hand from the burn he looked at the frame of the door. Strangely it held an 'S' Not a usual 'S' an 'S' with tow dots under the loops. It looked to be slowly disappearing. _

_Sasuke growled in frustration, not wanting to bother with it any more. He turned around sharply__ to the light brown door second. Walking toward it he opened it -still cautious- The door creaked as it fully opened without his doing. He looked inside and saw many things. _

_"Kaname!"_

_It was Kagome again, she too stood over her dead parents body in front of her... brother? _

_"Kagome," Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kagome had brutally murdered her brother right before his eyes. But there was something off about it, her chakra. Suddenly everything went black, but then lightened again._

_Sasuke blinked as he saw a sixteen looking year old Kagome. She stood with the tall white haired man with the purple moon on his forehead, Sesshomaru was it?_

_"This is where you come from," He heard him say. They all stood in front of a large statue, of a man with a long tail, dog ears and fangs and claws. He looked proud over the small island that Sasuke thought they were on. Kagome smiled and turned to Sesshomaru, "Nii-san, I know all of this! You said you were going to teach me some more jutsu today!"_

_"No."_

_Kagome frowned and turned away, but smiled again when she saw the statue. Sasuke blinked as she started to twirl. Unusual behavior for the Kagome he knew, she has changed a lot. When Sesshomaru turned around and faced him, the scene blackened again._

_This time Sasuke appeared next to Kagome. She stood in front of a beautiful lady with long black hair and pale skin. She had brown eyes and a nice smile._

_"Kagome, Is this really what you want?"_

_"Hai, Auntie,"_

_"But he is a good man, maybe you should re think this.." The lady tried to convince. Sasuke frowned at the lady. Who was she talking about? Another man? _

_"Auntie, with all due respect, i admit, hes great but..." Kagome looked at the lady, who was her auntie, with a passionate look in her eyes. "I just can't let him go."_

_Was was this he she was talking about? He couldn't wait to find out._

_"Kagome," The lady rose from her position of the chair, as her long kimono falling to the ground and trailing behind her. Kagome stood from her crouched position and looked at her aunt. Sasuke turned to his side facing them. "What if he doesn't come? He left you before and he might again..."_

_Sasuke furrowed his confused expression._

_"Auntie," Kagome buried her face in the ladies kimono, "I can't let Sasuke go! no matter what! Hes just like Father! he won't leave my head alone!" _

_Sasuke's eyes widened when the scene vanished into thin air. He looked around in the darkness, and twirled around, to be faced with another scene._

_"Don't die!" Kagome placed her tow hands on a boys body, he looked to be her current age, as she was still sixteen. "Please stay with me!" Kagome had many tears streaming down her face. She kept attempting to push the healing chakra into the mans body. "We need you..." She whispered._

_"Kaogme he won't make it!" It was a young man, with a low ponytail and purple robes._

_"Shut up Miroku! He has to make it!"_

_"Ka-...gome.." The man coughed up blood. _

_"Koga..."_

_The man smiled as he smiled a fangy grin. "Take care, and don't -cough- give up.." _

_Kagome shook her head as the ans eyes closed, he still grinning._

_"Koga!" Kagome's painful yell was echoed as the scene shifted. Sasuke could feel the pain emitting from that scene as it changed to another. He blinked up as he once again saw Kagome, seventeen was sitting in the field smiling as she picked some flowers. _

_"I wonder where Father is," She started. "He hasn't said a word all day.." She trailed. Sasuke walked up to her form, she not seeing him. She held blue flowers, red flowers and white flower. Kagome sighed as she looked ta the colors, "How could you.." She whispered. Sasuke kneeled in front of her bowed face. He cocked his head to the side. "Sasuke, your such a jerk.." He flinched back when she looked up, straight at him. "I hate you.. Sasuke!" She yelled into the field. _

_Sasuke flinched back once again and bowed his head as he stood, the scene flowing away like the wind. He looked up and saw that chained door again. He blinked in confusion as he heard the other door shut tight._

_All those different emotions, everything that Kagome's gone through... could never compete with his._

_Her pain was greater than his._

_She suffered more._

_He could feel her pain, her sadness, her heart break, her happiness, her playfulness, and every emotion she was exposed to. er strength her weaknesses._

_Now he understood. _

( Kagome was different )

_He reached for the long knob of the chained door._

( She was special )

_Grabbing the knob, surprised it didn't shock him._

_( _That's why, he loved her_ )_

_He saw the 'S' on the door explode of the door as the chains completely feel from the door. Sasuke felt the door click as he pushed it open._

_We all know Sasuke Uchiha doesn't be you know, emotional, but what he saw..._

_He gasped._

_GASPED!_

_There In the middle of the room, was Kagome. The real Kagome, and she was unconscious,_

_In the middle of the room,_

_Lava surrounded her, as though it were going to consume her._

_"Kagome!" He yelled as he dashed through the door. The lava itched closer and closer._

_He wouldn't make it..._

**TBC**

WOW! Complete! Can't wait till next chapter eh? ;)

While your too anxious and ready to read more check out these awesome stories

**Her Echos of Darkness** - By Pen Marks - It a story that's just stating off, its a Sasuke/Kagome pairing as well. So you dedicated Sasuke and Kagome fans check it out xD

**Forlorn Laybrinth** - By Jaganshing - Its a very good story as well. Give it as much love as you can, It a Kagome/Hiei pairing! So you all dedicated fans read it! Its worth it!

Don't forget to review and check these stories out!


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy this chapter...

* * *

"My Lord!"

It was a low class demon from the top level of hell. He ran through the corridors towards his masters cell. Father sat in a chair over seeing all his work. Chuckling when someone was either taken down, eaten alive or killed. He looked down to the ground where the small servant bowed before him.

"My Lord! It's Tsuki!"

So, they've completed their part of the prophecy.. eh?

...

..

.

_He activated his Sharingan, making a series of hand signs he copied from a Mist nin. Placing his palm forward his chakra developed into his palm and turned a white-almost blue color. The energy swarmed out connecting with the lava that threaten to consume her body. It turned blue as the lava froze, into ice. _

_Sasuke turned off his Sharingan, and ran toward the center of the room. The ancient markings weren't missed as they surrounded the room. He jogged through the narrow path and to the center where her body lay. The frozen lava still, as he bent down and touched her face. Her cold pale face. _

_His mind replayed some of the events he witnessed while here. His eyes couldn't help but soften at how calm her face was._

_Snapping out of it, he placed a hand to her chest. Checking for a heart beat that was barely beating."Kagome," He tried to shake her awake, but in vain. "Kagome," He tried louder but she wouldn't budge. Sasuke constantly shook her and even tried to slap her awake. _

_"Dammit Kagome," He bit the inside of his lip, "Wake up, we need you.." Her face expressionless. Sasuke could feel her heart beat dissipating over time._

_"I need you..." His bangs covered his black onyx eyes. He was a failure, a big fat failure. He couldn't do anything. He was weak._

_"Mmm..." His hair bounced back when he felt some noise coming from the woman in her arms. Sasuke noticed Kagome's body start to shake slightly as her eyes squeezed shut. Her body started to warm as her face regained the color that wasn't there._

_"S-Sasuke?" _

_Oh, he missed the sound of her voice._

_Kagome's eyes opened as she blinked away the blurry vision of Sasuke. What was he doing here? "How did you get here?" Kagome rose from the position in his lap as they both stood. Kagome blinking furiously, confused. _

_"The light," He said. "Kagome, come back."_

_Back? Where?_

_Kagome looked at him, "You mean back to Earth," When he nodded her expression hardened. "I'm sorry but I'm not going back,"_

_What?_

_.._

_._

Tsunade panted as a demon was disintegrated right in front of her_. _"Hokage-sama!" An anbu stood at her side. They watched as the numerous number of demons faulted back. They exited the village with menacing looks of blood lust.

They wanted to kill more, but where were they going?

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked to herself.

..

.

_"What?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'm not coming back, you should have let the lava consume me." Kagome kept her gaze toward the black ground. Sasuke clenched his impatient jaw. "Why wouldn't you want to come back?"_

_"You saw didn't you.."_

_It was a what the hell are you talking about question._

_Sauske said nothing but nodded. "Then you understand," His gaze fixed with hers. Her eyes showed the many emotions, that shes held all these years. Pain, sadness, blood lust even. "I just can't return. The world doesn't need me..."_

_Man if looks could kill..._

_Sasuke did nothing but narrow his eyes. Forcibly he grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward the iron door. If this didn't work he didn't know what would. Opening it the door frame glowed a bright blue color, before it changed. The ancient room they were in moved forward and there they stood._

_In the middle of the Leaf village glowing blue. Sasuke released Kagome's wrists as she glanced around. The village was completely destroyed. Buildings were half built, people lay dead, blood splattered everywhere._

_And there was only one thing that caught her nose. A strong demon smell._

_"Demons did this... I know," She turned to Sasuke. "Don't you think I know all this would happen! I caused it! This is what I brought upon the world... and nothing can change it.."_

_"Kagome," Sasuke's voice came out like a growl. "Shut up." Kagome was taken back. "I know, you would rather die, and I admit, I've contributed toward your.. feelings, but is this what you really want?" He motioned to the village of destruction. "It's like this everywhere... Only you can stop it."_

_Kagome remained silent. _

_Sasuke's foot steps came closer, "If not for these people, then for me." He took both of her hands into his slightly larger ones. Her hardened gaze stayed in tact._

_"You told me..." Kagome started. "That I was a monster," Sasuke winced. "You said you wanted nothing to do with me! What makes you think I would fall for this again!" Sasuke wanted to respond but nothing came from his mouth. "If i return, Nothing can stop my anger. I'll eventually hurt everyone, including that four-eyed red haired... slut of yours." Her words... so hateful, so angry, so distant at the same time. _

_"Slut of mine?" His words came out harsh. "Do you mean Karin?" Kagome stayed silent so he took it as a yes. "Kagome, are you fucking with me?" _

_(Yeah really harsh..)_

_"Karin, means nothing to me! How could you even-" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Sometimes she made him so mad, but confused at the same time. "Your such an idiot." He finished with a heavy angry sigh._

_Kagome wasn't surprised by his sudden outburst, she didn't expect nothing less, minus the idiot part._

_"Who are you calling an idiot?" She asked in his face. _

_It went silent as they both realised.. they were so close. Kagome thoughts lingered..._

_"I'm sorry.." Sasuke whispered. She blinked. "Your not a monster, your not dangerous... That day.. i just needed an excuse, for you to leave me alone," That didn't help her mood. "Itachi, threatened to kill you, and i couldn't let him do that... I couldn't let him... You had to stay away.."_

_So he said all of that.. to protect her? _

_No it couldn't be.._

_He was lying right?_

_Although her mind screamed to reject, she couldn't help the urge to..._

**_TBC_**

_wHOA! MAJOR CLIFFY! :D WHAT WILL HAPPEN :O WHAT IS KAGOME GONNA DO? _

_gUESS IN A REVIEW WHOEVER GUESSES RIGHT... GETS SOMETHING SPECIAL! :O  
_


	9. Chapter 9

The long awaited surprise comes? :O

* * *

_He rubbed the red spot on his cheek, his anger slightly rising, but at the same time dissipating thinking he deserved it. _

_"Your the biggest, inconsiderate jerk in the world!" Kagome exclaimed._

_Sasuke let out the breath he was holding, and let go of his sore cheek. His eyes traveled to the smile Kagome had held..._

'But even so...' _She said in her head _

'I can't help but...'

_Sasuke felt the warm lips cover his own, giving him a warmth he thought he would never feel again. From the feeling he could tell that the kiss held more emotion than anything. Finally deciding to kiss back, he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome placed her arms around his neck pulling him even closer..._

'I want to come back... even if... it's just for you... Sasuke..'

_Both she and he didn't notice the bright light that emitted from each of their bodies. The scene of the burning village vanished as the background sunk back into black. When their lips parted for air, the light reached a maximum blinding whoever was looking._

When the light died down, Kagome looked around. Still in Sasuke's arms she glanced and noticed they were in the transfer room at Tsuki. Blood was literally every where. Demon parts were scattered and swords were left behind helplessly. Sasuke's arms seem to disappear as he too looked around, wondering what happened to Inuyasha, and Kagome's large uncle.

"Kagome!"

They turned toward the corridor and noticed, Shippo, the little fox demon. Sasuke raised his invisible brows at the young demon. He had orange hair and green eyes.

"Shippo..." Kagome trailed confused why he was so clingy.

"Your alive! I knew you would come back!"

Kagome blinked then realized it, she was alive. They stood in the middle of the room, she had blood and powers again.. she was alive!

Kagome squeezed the fox kit slightly then set him back on the ground. "Shippo wheres my uncle?"

Shippo bowed his head. "He left... he went to the village of the leaves and never came back.. Inuyasha and Seshomaru went with them... but we haven't heard anything since then."

Kagome nodded. "But... where are all the demons?"

"They fell back a few minutes ago.."

Sasuke furrowed his eye brows. Why would the fall back when they were doing so well with destroying everything... unless they knew that Kagome was coming back..?

"Hm," Kagome frowned. "He knows I'm coming."

"So what do we do?" Sasuke ask after a moment of silence. Kagome turned to him with a serious face, that turned into a devious

_(Scary...)_

smile. "We attack that's what!" She chuckled. "But first we have to find InuTashio.."

Both Sasuke and Shippo nodded.

* * *

"Tsunade are you alright?" InuTashio asked. The Anbu of the leaf stood protectively over their Hokage frightened of the demon villagers.

"Yes, I'm fine." She glanced out her slightly damaged tower. "But the village isn't..."

Half the villagers were killed. Homes were destroyed and the ninja that were around was reduced by 55 percent at the most. This was a terrible

_(Terrible... terrible..)_

Time for the Leaf village.

"Don't worry about anything Hokage," InuTashio licked a wound on his arm, "Some of my demons are stationed here and at the other villages for protection," Tsunade nodded grateful, but skeptical. "but what are we going to do about Father?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Well, we attack, but not immediately.."

The people of the tower turned toward the door, the demons smiled as the Leaf ninja eyes went wide.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at the door. Sasuke came up from behind her with Shippo on his shoulder.

"See i told you he could do it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. InuTashio had already engulfed his niece with a big Inu hug. _(those are awsume by the way xD)_

"Now we can get started.." Sesshomaru said smirking from his Father's side.

"How is this possible?" One of the Anbu breathed in surprised.

His comment went ignored as Kagome walked to the middle of the room. She looked at Tsunade who, had a serious face. Kagome bowed her head, "Forgive me Shishou, all of this is my fault but," She looked up determined. "I promise you i can fix it!"

Tsunade kept her serious face, but not for long. Why can she never stay mad at Kagome, "Very well, first tell us your game plan." She sat watching Kagome intently.

Kagome nodded, "Father's only goal is to eliminate the human race and make the world a demon population ruled by him. But he knows that I'm the only one that can stand in his way," The Hokage nodded, "He knows I'm alive but he won't attack immediately. I know he's waiting for me to make the next move."

"In other words... we attack first." She finished. Tsunade nodded, grateful for the information.

"Alright, Eagle and Hawk," The Anbu bowed in acknowledgement, "Gather the remaining Ninja and make sure Shikamaru is one of them."

"Yes ma'm." The disappeared.

..

.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura pulled Naruto from the collapsed building. They fought a demon that just cut down the building then disappeared.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan," Naruto shook the building dust from his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.," They looked to see a man with a hawk mask on, "The Hokage wishes to see you immediately." He vanished without another word. They were glad that Tsunade was still alive, but they wondered what she wanted after all this rumble..

* * *

"No way..."

Ino trailed. She and the rest of the ninja that were left looked at the girl in front of them. She smiled small and waved to them, sweat dropping they were so surprised. Sakura and even Naruto had their eyes fixated on her body making sure it won't disappear.

"H-hey," She thought it was the only thing that could be said...

"Kagome!" Naruto then engulfed her in a big Kyuubi hug. _(Again awsume ass hug! xD)_

"N-naruto.." Kagome couldn't breath.

"I knew you would come back!"

Sakura smiled realizing she wasn't a ghost. She glanced at the side and noticed Sasuke starring intently at Kagome and Naruto, almost as if he was keeping an eye on her.. to make sure she was alright.

"Now then, Naruto," Naruto let Kagome go and faced Tsunade. "Glad to see your alright Grandma!"

Tsunade groaned, "Stop calling me that.." She whined.

"Now," She regained her Hokage-ness, "You are the only ninja we can find out of the village, but the village of Tsuki will also provide more strength and brains. Kagome here, is in charge of this mission, so I'm putting all of you in her orders.. got that?"

"Yes."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten Sasuke, and Kagome were the only hidden leaf ninja alive or available..

With others, can they stop him..?

Kagome herself wasn't sure...

_**TBC**_

Sorry only 100 more words added but the next chapter will be longer, it has more excitement to it :3 So if you want that excitement then look down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The review button! That's the only way to receive the That Girl No More excitement! xO


	10. Chapter 10

The That Girl No More Excitement! I hope this is as long as u wanted... (:

* * *

"No! I absolutely refuse!"

She sat at the conference room in the Hokage Tower. All the Kages that were alive were currently discussing the Kagome situation. They absolutely, were...

"Out rages! How can we leave the safety of our villages to her?"

The Mizukage wouldn't shut up...

"Lord Mizukage... I think that this is the best situation," Tsunade grumbled. _'Damn, i need a drink...'_

"Tell me Lady Hokage, how this is the best way?" The Raikage asked.

Tsunade sighed angrily, "Like i said before, Kagome is the ONLY one hes after, shes the only person who knows his motives and can counter them. She has the skill and power, her selections should protect us all."

The Kazekage or Gaara nodded slightly. Kagome Higurashi, DID have the skills. But what about NOW?

"I agree." Gaara stated.

"Of course the land of sand agrees! But i don't!"

Ugh.. the Mizukage stated.

"Mizukage, maybe you should consider this," The Tsuchikage stated "I believe the Hokage is right."

All of the kages agreed, except for the MizuKage who grumbled, "Fine, but when everything goes wrong don't say anything to me.."

* * *

It was a huge group of demons from all nine levels of hell, they stared at each other wondering why the hell they were there. They had been set free by their master but was pulled back by an urge.

Just then a.. human entered... with long black hair and red eyes. He smiled at the constant demons, and that made them frown with disgust. Who did this human think he was.

"I assume your all wondering why your here?"

Okay scratch everything they said... This was their master, in his human form. Immediately they bowed worshipping him.

"Master why are we here?" One demon spoke..

"Kagome has returned..." To think even the strongest of demons shuddered from his sentence. Kagome was the only person that could ruin their freedom. When they heard she had died they immediately went to the Leaf village and tried to destroy everything and everyone, but now that shes back there's hell to pay.

"We need to prepare to finish her off." Father finished.

"But master..." One demon stood. "Isn't she one of us?"

"..." Father went quiet for a while. He has token care of her for a long time. And now they had to fight, either it was him or her, and for some reason he couldn't stand the thought of killing her... but he wanted to be free. "She still is..." He trailed. "But its either her or us."

The demons rose with a cry of 'Kill Kagome'. Father managed to smile at their eagerness.

"Alright first of the matter..." He went to the front of the demons.. "Bring me the Band of Seven..."

* * *

He yawned... this was such a fucking drag. Demons and things attacked the village, kill people and leave a big ass mess, and he had to clean it up... or else, says his mother who is still alive. He dug into his ear listening to what was going on. Apparently Kagome was just saying how the big red guy in charge was going to operate. And he was put in charge of some strategies by the Hokage herself. Typical.

He yawned again.

"Ow!" He said lowly. Ino had elbowed him in the ribs. "Troublesome woman what the hell was that for,"

"Would you quit Yawning like your not interested." She frowned to him.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Whatever.."

It is to quiet... Kagome thought. Everyone that was with her just silently talked or was in their own world. She included. There was just something off.

What is he planning... Kagome thought.

"Hey.." It was a whisper so no one else could hear. She turned to the white haired dude next to her, Inuyasha. "You know we can do this right?"

Kagome thought then nodded. "O-of course."

Inuyasha frowned. "Well you don't sound to convincing," He dug into the gap of his coat, and pulled out a paper. "Here the list you wanted." Kagome sighed in relief and took the paper. Reading over it she gained a devious sparkle in her eyes.

"Perfect," Inuyasha raised a brow, "These are just the people we need."

What the hell was she talking about... Sasuke who was on her other side thought. He looked over her shoulder at the paper. It read nothing but names, like Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and etc.

Who were they?

Kagome noticed Sasuke's raised brow. She turned to him and smiled. "These are the people from Tsuki who are available or alive to fight.." She gained that sparkle again. Something told Sasuke that she knew these people, and another thing... That they were somehow dangerous..

"Alert them of our departure, and tell them to prepare," Kagome turned to Inuyasha who 'fehed' and left. She let out a relived breath. At least they had some people she knew how to operate with, and many more. But what concerned her was the people that Father had.

"What's going?" Sasuke whispered. Kagome shook her head and leaned back against his chest, and smiled softly.

"Nothing at all, just worried."

Sakura sat with Ino, talking. Ino was very understanding,

Sakura feelings for Sasuke was slowly starting to disappear into a sister like relationship, and she didn't understand it. After all those years of loving Sasuke and hating Kagome, but now it was changing. She was confused..

"Sakura you know i love you, and I'm glad your understanding," Ino smiled. Sakura nodded and turned to where Sasuke and Kagome were talking and semi cuddling. She felt herself smile... She does love Sasuke... and she has to let him go.

There was a knock on the door.

They all turned to the door, as Tsunade entered. "So you've all made your plans.."

They nodded. Tsunade smiled, and turned to Kagome, "We have to talk." Kagome raised a brow, but rose from her position and left out the door, with Tsunade.

..

.

"Yes Master?"

Tsunade's face was serious, "Kagome You have to give me your word that you can handle this... Our villages are on the line and we need you to come through.."

Kagome nodded determined, "I promise Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade nodded, "Now come," She started to walk away, "I need to show you some new things,"

Kagome nodded, excited.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the window in the apartment that was given to him. The Hokage and Kagome have been gone for at least three hours and now it was ten at night. Father hasn't made a move yet which surprised him. Maybe all he wanted was Kagome, but what was he waiting for.

Sasuke shook his head.

Whatever was to come, it will come.

He watched as the black clouds covered the moon. He hoped that all this would clear up. His thoughts looked to the moon and wondered to his older brother Itachi... He was put behind bars recently and wasn't getting a fair trail until all this demon crap is over. Some part of him still wished for that fight that he ruined his life for. But he decided to ignore it, more important things were happening.

"Sasuke?"

He turned toward his door. Kagome stood there, slightly covered with dirt and sweat. Even so she smiled, "What are you doing?"

Sauske shook his head, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kagome smiled, "I just came to see where you were..." She came in and closed the door.

"Well you found me," Sasuke smirked from where he sat. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom, most likely going to shower.

His assumption was right as he heard the shower start. A few silent minutes later Kagome came out her hair wet, and with a big shirt on... he recognized as his shirt. She looked good in it.. he had to admit.

"Aw! that felt so good!" She hopped onto his bed and stared at him, he still looking out the window. "Sasuke..." She started. "When you were in my head... what did you see?"

Okay that was completely random.

"Hn?"

Kagome blinked at his raised brow. "When i was dead, and you brought me back to life, i know you saw something... What did u see?" Kagome layed on her back and turned to her side to stare at him.

Sasuke felt a strange urge to keep quiet. "I didn't see anything, but you in the middle of the room.." He turned back to the window. Kagome raised a brow but shrugged where she was. She sighed, a dream flooding back to her...

...

She couldn't help but blush.

If she had to guess, her eyes had gold specks in it. That's embarrassing. Sasuke let out a breath and with drew from the window, and layed on his bed with Kagome next him. He stared at her in the eyes.

Kagome blushed as Sasuke smiled to her. It was a small smile but it was a smile none the less. "Someones... happy." Kagome joked. Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk, he raised his hand and placed it around her waist, and pulled her closer. "You have no idea..." He trailed, bringing his face closer to hers. Kagome blushed as her eyes closed softly, connecting her lips to his.

The small kiss was for a split second, but then they kissed again, this time more deeply.

One of the bad perks about being a demon, was the hormones, sometimes she could control them sometimes she couldn't.

When she felt her self turn on her back she knew that Sasuke had shifted the position and he layed on top of her.

The kiss started up again, and Kagome could feel it... he was watching them.

..

.

Father, in his demon form, sat in his chair as his eyes twitched. He being still connected to his little Gem, was seeing everything. He knew that Uchiha would one day take his gem, it was part of the propechy, only something more on her shoulders..

He opened his four eyes and chuckled. Some part of him was proud of her for claiming the man she loved, it proved she was strong enough to win something she wanted. He looked down at the demons that shuddered in their feet. They wanted blood, and screams of pain.

"My lord!" The corridor opened, and waked in a demon with seven ordinary looking humans. "Band of Seven has arrived."

The band of seven was a blood thirsty human group who were payed to kill, they were mercenaries. They were killed a long time ago and were sent to hell. The ninth level.

"So whats the job," The leader Bankotsu asked. He had a long braid, and a diamond on his forehead. He carried a huge sword and smirked with anticipation.

Father chuckled to the group, "I'm sure you are all acquainted with Kagome,"

Mukotsu smiled deviously, "Yes i remember young Higurashi.."

"Oh your such a perv Mukotsu," Jakostu said. He was technically, gay.

Renkotsu the fire master, smirked. "I assume you want her and all of her friends dead?" The giant Kyokotsu and the mechanical monster Ginkotsu nodded.

Father's smile seemed to lesson, "No, I just need you to kill Inutashio's family, they are in my way," His smile completely altered. "And bring me that Uchiha."

"Oh! You mean Sasuke Uchiha! Hes such a hotty!" Jakotsu blushed. Suikotsu shook his head ashamed of his brothers acts. Father shook his head amused, "Yes Jakotsu i want you to show him no mercy,"

Jakotsu smiled, "Oh I definitely won't...

* * *

The red sky beamed down, clearly saying it was morning..

Kagome moved around in the bed she was in. Her eyes opened slightly and stared at the pale chest she was pulled toward. She smiled as she noticed black onyx eyes starring at her, "Today is the day..."

Kagome looked down for awhile then back up, "Yeah." They both rose from their position. Kagome blushed noticing her shirt was not on and she was exposed. Sasuke smirked at her blush.

Kagome didn't know what to say,

"KAGOME!"

They turned toward the door and noticed Naruto and Sakura staring at them. Kagome's face turned red as Naruto blushed. "Oh... Uh..."

"N-naruto!" Sakura punched him in the head and pulled him out, with her own blush. They had just walked in on a naked Kagome and Sasuke..

Sasuke seemed to twitch at Naruto dumb-ass-ness.

Kagome just laughed and kissed him again. "Lets get going..."

"Yeah.." Sasuke calmed down.

..

.

It was mid afternoon, As everyone stood in front of the village gate. They had to head to Tsuki immediately before the moon was full. Kagome says that, that is when Father will strike.

Everyone was ready, Sakura and Naruto still blushing form this morning.

"Let's go!" Kagome said as they sped off.

They traveled from tree to tree, Tsuki was a long way to go, but they could make it. The moon will fill in two days and that's when they should make it to the island.

Neji and Hinata had their Byakugans activated searching the area for demons of the sort. So far there was nothing.

Kagome's ears twitched, something was coming...

"Look out!" Hinata said. The bomb came from the front as The ninja stopped. There stood a giant mechanical machine...

"Ginkotsu..." Kagome whispered.

"Hello there Kagome..." Renkotsu came up form behind the machine with his water bottle. "I can assume you know why we're here?"

The ninja got into their stances ready to fight. Kagome smiled to them. The Band of Seven were said to be ruthless mercenaries... and Kaogme's instincts wanted this fight.

"Be careful..." She said to everyone. They nodded, as other members appeared.

Kagome felt the ninja behind her go forward as the Band came toward them.

_'Wait...'_ Kagome counted. There were only four members present... where were the other three?

The smoke from Renkotsu's fire blinded her but she could hear it... kunai clashed with metal, and explosives blew up... but it stood out more than that...

It was a painful screech, and it was coming from the right..

She recognized the voice to be Sasuke and Naruto..

"AHA!"

_'Jakotsu...'_ Kagome thought. So he was after Sasuke and Naruto...

Kagome pushed off into the smoke ready to battle.

TBC...

How was it? :3

Review please! x)


	11. Chapter 11

**Kage Speaking:** Merry Christmas! Love lots to all beautiful reviewers [:

**Author Speaking:** -Cries- I'm so disappointed, i didn't get as much reviews, is my updates bad? -hides in corner-

* * *

Of all the pain in the world, its never been this worse. It felt like a sword was inside his body and twisted in the weirdest way, cutting him from inside out. The snake like sword grazed his cheek, causing a sliver of blood to form. The evil

_(..gay..)_

Man, laughed the sickest laugh, clutching the handle of his sword swinging it violently.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Don't be shy!" Sasuke cursed, as the wound on his leg and arm slowed him down. Naruto, who limped off to the side was badly hit, shielding himself from a deadly swing. It seems like his whole arm was ready to fall off, the blood flowed down to a point where Sasuke knew he was heading toward unconsciousness.

"Ne, ne Sasuke,"

Sasuke couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back, as he unconsciously took a step back.

Jakotsu noticed the small gesture and smiled delighted, "I'm sorry Mr. but today you'll have to die," He rose his sword as Sasuke prepared himself for the worst. As he stepped forward Sasuke narrowed his eyes, for a minute Jakotsu shielded his eyes as his sword dropped to his side. Sasuke raised a brow as his smile widened.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T HELP IT! YOUR JUST SO CUTE!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped as the mercenary came running to him full speed, pink pumping hearts in his eyes. Glitter seemed to appear around the man as Sasuke scurried out of the way.

"I CAN'T KILL YOU YET, I WANT TO PLAY FIRST!"

For once in his life Sasuke, was.. scared.

A man,

_(a gay, hormonal, freakishly, woman like man..)_

wanted to play wit him? Hell no.

As Sasuke leaped into the air, Jakotsu came to a stop where he once stood. Painfully landing on the ground, opposite of the woman-man, Sasuke watched as he turned toward him, somehow his hearts gone and a gloominess took over. But it was no normal gloom. The chakra, or aura he was given off sprung danger. Like his mood was totally turned upside down. Jakotsu looked into the onyx eyes of Sasuke, suddenly wanting the sight of his blood.

"Why.. Why do you refuse me?"

Sasuke panted as his vision blurred slightly.

A loud chuckled echoed as his sword raised once again. A bright light shined as the sword was thrust in his direction, the blades multiplying turning into a snake blade. Sasuke slid to the side, attempting to avoid the slice of the sword.

Jakotsu's laugh echoed again, as Sasuke's leg was caught in between the blades.

"I've got you now!"

..

.

Kagome managed to slip through the battle of Hinata and Renkotsu, as she made her way toward Sasuke and Naruto surprised yell. The thought of Jakotsu going after Sasuke and Naruto, sprang a Father idea. She knew he was watching them last night, it littered her mind all day.

_'Now he wants to get rid of him...'_ Kagome couldn't help the demonic smirk that presented on her face. _'Maybe he's..'_

Her thoughts stopped as she came upon a body. She stopped on the flat land and ran toward the body, she sensed as Naruto. His chakra rigged on the bridge of dormancy meaning, he was losing conscious.

"Naruto," She touched his cheek hoping he'll wake. She inspected his wounds and noticed hes lost a lot of blood. Placing some chakra into her hand she placed it over his wound, watching as the skin molded to form a white scar.

_'He's lost a lot of blood, he's out for awhile'_

Kagome took his body and set it up against the tree she was closest too. From her senses she could feel Sasuke and Jakotsu, "Be safe Naruto."

She ran a few yards north. Jakotsus loud laugh echoed through her head. Sprinting faster, she came upon a tree that was right above the battle. Masking her chakra, she peered down. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke bleeding heavily, Jakotsu standing over him. It looks as if Jakotsu was... Kagome narrowed her eyes.

_'After all those times I've defended him... he really is gay..'_

"Ha ha! Your blood is so beautiful.." Sasuke bit his lip as 'it' touched his wounds affectionately. _'What's with this guy?'_ He thought.

"Now," He raised his sword, aiming for his neck, "Scream Sasuke-kun," Sasuke didn't budge as the sword came directly down, aiming to cut his head off.

_Cling!_

Blood splattered, on Sasukes face as the word dropped to the ground. Jakotsu grabbed his arm, that started to bleed slightly. He winced as he pulled out the sharp kunai.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show up hime-chan," Jakotsu chuckled slightly.

Sasuke looked behind the sleeve of the mercenary and saw Kagome. She held a smile on her face, her arm extended, proving she threw the kunai.

"Aw, I thought you had more faith in me Jakotsu." She smiled in a Kakashi like fashion. The woman-man rose to his feet, not before picking up his sword. Sasuke couldn't see his face, but from the signature of his chakra, it went back to a gloomy.

"Oh you know i do," He dripped with sarcasm, "But I'm a little busy to kill you." He finished.

Kagome's smile had long disappeared as she held a straight line. Her eyes focused completely on Jakotsu's sword.

_'First things first, I have to get to Sasuke...'_

She halted her thoughts as the sword multiplied as it came toward her. Lightly moving to the side she easily avoided the blow. The sword seemed to hiss as it came after her again, the bright light emitting brightly. Jakotsu effortlessly swung his sword as Kagome seemed to disappear with every thrust.

Kagome whipped out a kunai, unknown to Jakotsu. The sword was connect to each other by a metal thread. Each extending the sword two inches. If she can cut down the metal supporters, the sword would fall apart. She saw the gay man swing his sword, the blades coming toward her again. Adding a small amount of chakra into the kunai, she stopped her dodging as the sword perfectly in cased her. Her hands pushed up against her sides, but hidden by the blades. The kunai shined a blue hue as Jakotsu came walking up to her.

"You know I could kill you by merely pulling the sword," He chuckled. Kagome did nothing but smile, meanwhile the kunai cut down the supporters.

"If you can ,why not?"

"Not my orders." The mercenary shrugged.

"Too bad," Kagome whispered, as she cut the last supporter. Without warning the blades fell apart no longer attached to one another. The crescent blades fell to the ground with a clank, as Jakotsu placed his hands on his cheek dropping the part he was holding.

"No not my sword! How dare you?" He exclaimed over dramatically.

Kagome extracted the chakra from the kunai as she put it back inside her pouch. With no comment she walked past the mercenary and toward Sasuke, who had manged to stand while she was fighting.

"Daijobou?" **(1)** He asked in a whisper.

"Hai, shikashi anata wa daijōbudesu?" **(2)** He did nothing but nod, as she immediately tended to his wounded arm. Again, she watched as the skin molded to form a white scar. Sasuke kept a close eye on their opponent who had yet to move.

Strange, he didn't come after them. Maybe it was because his only weapon was gone, or was it somethings else.

He thought to soon as the woman or man

_(whatever he is!)_

turned to them with a calm smile.

..

_'Why is it so fucking cold...'_

The only thought he could manage as his consciousness slipped back. He had no idea where he was, or what had happened. All he knew was this pain in his arm was killing him big time. He sat up rubbing his hair with the arm that didn't feel like it was burning off.

Then it hit him, "Sasuke-teme!"

That woman or man or shit whatever it was attacked them out of nowhere, and he jumped in front of Sasuke preventing a deadly blow. Then The man went after Sasuke and that's when he passed out. Well he supposed he passed out since he was waking up.

Naruto jumped to his feet, regretting it as he smelled something foul. The Kyuubi's sense of smell was very heightened, and unfortunately he adapted to it.

To him it smelled like a poison, _'But where is it coming from..'_

Naruto turned to his right as he felt a familiar chakra stationed there. He let go of his nose and ran in that direction. Speeding over he came into a small clearing. A man with a bandanna and a water bottle was fighting against Hinata. To him, the Hyuuga heiress looked to have many burns as her opponent couldn't move his other arm and was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Obviously Hinata landed a good blows to his internal organs, because Naruto could sense his chakra deflating slowly.

"Girl you are in my way for the last time!"

Naruto took a step forward as the man raised his hand, his water bottle cradled under his arm pit. Looking closely Naruto could see he was preparing to spread thin threads. Hinata stayed in place as the threads surrounded her still connected to the mans gloves. After her grabbed the water bottle

_(still with one hand)_

and drank some of the water. He then released fire from his mouth onto the cords. Hinata let out a small gasp of surprise as the fires ignited around her. She coughed a bit, as Naruto remembered that the poison was still in the air. Smelling around, unwillingly, he caught the smell cokming the the bushes behind this battle. Disappearing in the bushes again he sprinted toward the smell, which got harder and harder to bear.

Coming to a stop he noticed a small man with multiple canteens releasing the smoke with a smirk that sprang evil. Naruto growled as his whiskers slightly grew darker and his eyes gained a red color. Using the Kyuubi's chakra healed his wound a great more as he took a knife and charged the said poison man.

Just as he reached him the man turned to him, the smoke pouring into his senses. Naruto covered his nose as the man spoke, "No one can take these poisons, not even the great demon hosts."

"I don't think so pal! I've got you covered!" Naruto quietly

_(wow, QUEITLY)_

activated his shadow clone jutsu as they ran forward. The poison man didn't know what had hit him as the clones knocked the bottle from his hands, sending him a ways backward away from the smoke and the smoke bottles. Naruto raced through the thick fog as it started to dissipate. The poison man stood and growled as he started to sweat.

"Give it up creepy-san!" Naruto exclaimed through his clones. Clone number two and three ran forward ready to strike, unknown to them the short midget pulled out knives and struck them, making them go poof!

The last three clones covered Naruto as he charged forward, wanting to finish this. The poison man chuckled as he lifted his mask, a purple smoke emitting.

Naruto clones automatically disappearing as he fell to the ground, coughing furiously.

"Miasma, the deadliest of poisons.." Naruto looked up clutching his burning throat. The short man walked up to him kunai raised.

"AIR PALM!"

Suddenly the smoke vanished as Naruto made out a person standing in front of him. Stopping the poison man, the figure, gave one strike as he fell to the ground.

Naruto smiled hazily as he noticed it was Hinata who had come.

The poison man cried out as he felt his heart beat at a speedy rate. His energy signal slowing disappearing.

"Naruto-kun, daijobou?" Hinata knelt before him, smiling, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She had multiple burns and he noticed now, her hair had been scorched making it even shorter.

"Hai, Ill manage," He gave a foxy grin. Hinata turned beat red as she inspected his wounds, _'Oh, Naruto...'_

* * *

**(1) **- Are you okay?

**(2) **- Yes, But are you okay

Again merry Christmas and Happy new year! (:

This chapter was dedicated to those who actually reviewed last chapter:

**LadyOfVixens**

**JessWolf22**

**valleygoat**

**Inuyashafan1212**

**Shippofan2k**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Suki Yasutori**

Merry Christmas you guys, i hoped you 7 enjoyed your present xD


	12. Chapter 12

Well, its been awhile 0.0

Author been very busy...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except OCs

**Warning:** Death...

**Real Warning:** Depends, spoilers aren't good for readers

Enjoy... ish

* * *

"You know," Jakotsu started, calm once again. "I don't have to do this,"

Kagome was confused. It was safe to say he was talking to himself, but his expression was directed to her and Sasuke.

Jakotsu, being the weirdo that he was, placed two fingers to his chin and tapped it. His expression turned diagonal toward the sky, giving him a very thoughtful expressing.

Sasuke raised a quiet brow,

What was next?

Jakotsu then smirked and placed his hands in front of him, "I give up Hime-chan!" His voice overly cheery

"Huh?" Kagome said, "Give up?"

"Well yeah," Jakotsu kneeled to the ground and pointed to his sword remains, "I have no weapon to fight you with plus my orders weren't to kill _you_," He sighed, stood and dusted himself off.

Kagome caught the emphasis on the 'you' and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by not me?"

The man or whatever, eyes widened before he chuckled nervously, "Ha ha, what are we talking about?"

Sasuke shook his head silently as Jakotsu started to panic inwardly, yet it was more like physically.

"If you weren't sent for me, then who did you target?" Kagome's aura darkened deeply, and Jakotsu could tell, even though he had no powers.

He chuckled, "Well, errr, how bout we have this conversation in hell?" He tried to joke

Kagome, who had been taken off guard, raised a brow. She thought for a moment trying to figure what he meant.

She felt real dumb after realizing it, "Sorry," She shook her head, "But I don't plan on dying soon."

Jakotsu sighed, _'I should have took off while she was thinking,'_

The said man threw his arms into the air, and shouted, "Okay fine! I was sent to kill that hunk behind you,"

There was a shudder

"And the rest of the Inu family!"

There was a hot glare

Jakotsu huffed and looked away, not noticing the death in the air.

Kagome's mind whirled. _'If Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Genkotsu, and Renkotsu are here then the rest are- shit!'_

Kagome expression kept the ice but she turned to Sasuke, "We have to get to Tsuki quick," She caught his nod, when she turned back to the enemy, with a frown.

Jakotsu frowned to, "Can I leave now?"

Kagome thought for a moment, another moment, then she smiled. "Actually Jakotsu, I can't have you running around so,"

"Okay I get it," He sighed.

Then everything turned backwards.

Jakotsu gained the pink hearts in his eyes and his giddy self emerged, "But before you re-kill me, can I please have some time with that man!" He pointed to Sasuke

There was another shudder

"He's too cute I can't resist him!"

Kagome blinked and blinked. She sighed and her nails glowed a green color, _'I still can't believe I defended him,'_ She brought her hand up, and flicked her wrists,_ 'He's so gay!'_ The poison from the whip sunk into Jakotsu's skin as he fell to the ground. The whip leaving many gashes and blood.

Sasuke sighed in his head.

He prayed there were no more men, like that.

"Kagome!"

The duo turned to their left and noticed Hinata, lugging Naruto, who had his arm over her shoulders. Kagome smiled, but it faltered after noticing Hinatas injuries and short hair.

_'I liked it long too..'_ She and Sasuke walked up to them.

"Nee-chan, we defeated the other two," Naruto gave a goofy grin.

Kagome nodded, "But what about the others?"

TBC

Im gonna leave it here because the reviews got my spirit down. The ones i got were fantastic but the number was sad D: This happens to authors, thats why reviews are needed! :o


End file.
